House Of Santana
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Santana and Brittany get together on the last day of New Directions...So they go to the blues club with Santana's father on Open Mic night which prompts Santana to perform when Jesse and Rachel perform in her blues club that her mother used to go to.
1. Songbird

_House Of Santana_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part One_

_Santana POV_

_The first thing everyone would always asked me when I came back to school would be, how was your summer? My God the start of my summer was awesome and know I'm walking through the school I hate some much about to go to the only thing I look forward here with my girlfriend Brittany. You want to hear the funny thing my awesome summer started right here…_

_**No POV- Last class of Glee..**_

"_Now before we break for the summer, does anyone have something to sing?" Will asked and Santana looked over at Brittany then raised her hand but everyone was silent to see it was Santana. "I didn't plan on singing but I think it's time I did this…" Santana said and Will gave her the floor. Santana took Brittany and sat her in the very center. "This is the song I sang to you with no one here but know I'm going to sing here with everyone here because I love you…" Santana said and she sang Songbird to her. She walked over to Brittany and simply asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Brittany said yes. What started as shocked was continue by a stream of applauses first from Quinn then Rachel and then everyone…_

_Santana POV_

_I know it sounds cheesy but it happened, Brittany and I had a lot of cuddling to make up for…Here's the thing since it's my best friend I forgot we can talk before and after we get our cuddle on. Now my father had a different view of us being together since my mother died it's him and I. Now I do say that he's not home as much and all that bullshit but he does provide me so I can't scream neglect and so when I was out getting my tan on with Brittany…My dad drives up and sees us holding hands. I saw the reflection and there was a big smile on his face so I told her I would be back. _


	2. Acceptance

_House Of Santana_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Two_

_**No POV**_

"_Hey daughter. How are you and your girlfriend?" Father Lopez asked and Santana told him they would good. Brittany came down and Father Lopez gave her a big hug. "I'm so glad your dating my daughter because you're her best friend and you can't get her pregnant!" Her father exclaimed and added, "Not that I would love you any less if you would pregnant." Her father said and reminded her what tonight was it was Blues night "You could come Brittany." Her father invited and Santana second it because she never invited Brittany. The tall blonde accepted. _

_Santana POV_

_When my mom died she used to go with my dad to Blues night and so when we go it helps us to remember mom. I love doing that with my dad and when he couldn't make it he made sure I could get in. So we walked in and the place is pack. You see this is my father's hang-out, people are not tripping about Brittany and I. We had a couple of jerks and management gave them a warning. It was open mic night and so the regulars got up there._

_**NO POV**_

"_One of these days I'm going to get you up there." Her dad said and Santana responded, "Maybe dad." So the next person was announced Mr. Schuster and he was announced as Big Will as he performed a classic which was Change The World from Eric Clapton. _

_It was then he asked for requests so Santana being a smart-ass raised her hand and Mr. Schuster notice it was her. "I want to introduced one of my students Ms. Santana Lopez." Will told everyone and they all clapped. "Brits and I wants to hear you sing a favorite of my dads Cab Calloway." Will granted them to sing Minnie The moocher as he finished he met her father then the next person was Jesse St. James who dedicated his song to Rachel Berry. _

_Brittany and Santana check to see if she was here. She was right there with her dads and he did Layla but did something you never do with Eric Clapton he switched it to Rachel.. Everyone gave him a stiff applauds then he left. _


	3. Santana's house

_House Of Santana_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Three_

_Rachel then came up and did Chasing Pavements which made Santana want to sing next. They actually gave her a warm ovation then Rachel asked if there was any requests, it was Santana who wanted her to sing at Last from Elta James. Rachel was taken back but did a good job with it._

"_San this is your place show them what you could do." Brittany said and Santana remember what Brittany said if she was too release all the awesomeness then everyone would have voted for her and that she believes in her…_

_Santana got up because this was her house as everyone gave her a round of applauds. "Now who here likes Amy Whinehouse?" Santana asked the crowd and she got a good applause as she went to the band. She was going to steal the show and so she started with Back in Black then Rehab and everyone clapped with her then went right into Valerie. She went down to Brittany and finished the set with a kiss. Everyone stood up for her, walked to Jesse St. James and Rachel then mouth out, THIS IS MY HOUSE…_

_Santana walked over to her dad as he gave her a hug and she looked up to make sure her mom knew it was for her as Brittany walked up to give her a hug and a kiss_


End file.
